AbstruseXenos
> Be That Low Blood Scum. THRALE CARZUT, better known by his peers as abstruseXenos, is an exceptionally average looking troll of 8 sweeps. He hatched with LOW BLOOD and was as a result slated for a life of low opportunity and quick culling - especially since he possessed practically NO PSYCHIC VIRTUE to speak of. However, his quick thoughts and lofty aspirations have allowed him to escape from several difficult situations before. He is a FORMAL AND BUSINESSLIKE troll, trying to make as little reference to his LOW CASTE as possible, although not actively hiding it. He often deems it necessary to TAKE MATTERS INTO HIS OWN HANDS, especially when the activity involves something he enjoys. One thing he enjoys is BUILDING AND ENGINEERING TRAPS. He is not adverse to engineering UNFORTUNATE ACCIDENTS to promote his own survival and advancement. He is not very secretive about this, but expects others to pay him the courtesy of not drawing attention to it. Due to his almost-obsession with looking acceptable and businesslike, he's QUICK TO JUDGE others on their appearances and not very good at all that friendship stuff. Likewise, his affinity for COLD LOGIC has made him socially inadept. However, when confronted with emotional situations or discussions he's usually very EMBARRASSED and has no idea how to proceed. To this end, seclusion helped him make what may be regarded as friends through internet chat. He didn't judge them immediately as he had no idea what they looked like, and his speaking habits tended to formalize communication to avoid his embarrassment. He's often at a loss however if confronted face to face or talked at by a large group of 'friends'. His choice of WRENCHKIND for his STRIFE SPECIBUS was an accident and it doesn't seem to be a weapon fitting with his style, but he has grown used to it and in fact quite enjoys the occasional opportunities he gets to use it. > Recount Biography. Nah. 'snot much to say, really. Perhaps when stuff happens to the guy. > Overview Abilities. Thrale has a couple of useful skills. Psychic As previously mentioned, Thrale has no psychic powers to speak of aside from a vague sense that can determine if any other psychic powers are in use in the vicinity. Physical Of average build, Thrale is neither particularly strong or weak. That's really all there is to say on the matter. Skills A sophisticated engineer, Thrale can put together advanced machines, as well as being reasonably skilled with electronics and such as well. He cannot, however, build robots or computing devices - such a thing has never been necessary. > Examine Lusus. Thrale's lusus is a small cave-aves that's neither particularly frightening nor menacing, though a little odd to look at. For reference, it bears an odd resemblance to a cross between an owl, a hawk, and a bat. Your imagination is probably better at drawing it than anything I can create, so go wild. Category:Troll Category:Male Category:Orange Blood Category:Demonsul